Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
Raiden is the God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, mentor of Liu Kang and one of the main protagonists of the Mortal Kombat franchise. Mortal Kombat (2011) Raiden appears as one of the four main protagonists of the alternate timeline Mortal Kombat game's story mode (alongside Liu Kang, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage). He first appears in the prologue, where he is killed by Shao Kahn after the battle of Armageddon. Just before he dies, the Raiden from the past sends a message to the future Raiden, telling him the words "He must win". After Shao Kahn kills the future Raiden with the wrath hammer, the past Raiden awakens from his visions of the future. He has forseen the coming of Armageddon, and now has to prevent Outworld's victory at all costs to save the realms. In Chapter 1, Raiden is seen at the tournament alongside Liu Kang. After Johnny Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka, Raiden tells him that the tournament is the last chance to prevent Earthrealm from falling into Outworld's hands, but Johnny doesn't believe him and departs. However, Raiden sees the hero potential inside Johnny. In Chapter 2, after Sonya attempts to fight Shang Tsung, Raiden stops her, telling her that Liu Kang must be victorious over the sorcerer. However, an angered Sonya attacks and defeats Raiden. After this, Raiden tells Sonya to shield her eyes while the thunger god temporary blinds Shang Tsung and his guards, allowing Sonya to free her CO, Jax, who was taken as a prisoner. At the end of the chapter, Sonya, Jax and Johnny agree to co-op with Raiden. In Chapter 3, he forsees the rise of a bigger threat (Noob Saibot) if Scorpion kills Sub-Zero. He tells Scorpion to not murder Sub-Zero, as being victorious over him will be enough. However, at the end of the chapter, Scorpion brutally burns the Lin Kuei ninja in the Netherrealm and brings his skull and spine at the tournament. In Chapter 5, he is present at the tournament and watches over Liu Kang, who must fight to ensure the victory of Earthrealm. After the shaolin's victory is ensured, Raiden honors him with a gold medal for winning the tournament. In Chapter 6, he is encountered by Shang Tsung, who tells him about Shao Kahn's proposal of a second tournament. Raiden refuses the first time to participate in the tournament, and as a consequence, Shang summons an army of tarkatans to attack the academy. After this, Raiden tells the Elder Gods that he accepts Shao Kahn's proposal. Later in the chapter, he assists Jax in his quests. In Chapter 7, near the end, he teleports to the living forest after Smoke is attacked by several Lin Kuei cyborgs, and defeats them to prevent Smoke's transformation into an evil cyborg. Raiden asks Smoke to join them in the fight against Shao Kahn, and Smoke quickly accepts the proposal. In Chapter 9, he tells Kitana to explore Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits to find more about herself and her past, after the first battle, where she defeats both Smoke and Johnny Cage. In Chapter 11, after Johnny Cage and Smoke are defeated, Raiden tells Kung Lao that he may be the supposed hero of Earthrealm. Kung Lao steps into the arena, but after winning against Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Kintaro, his neck is snapped by Shao Kahn. In Chapter 13, after Kabal is victorious over Sheeva, Raiden comes to him and invites him to join them in the fight against Shao Kahn and his Outworld forces. Kabal asks Raiden about Stryker's whereabouts, and the thunder god tells Kabal that Stryker joined the party too, which Kabal also joins, In Chapter 15, Raiden and Liu Kang visit the Elder Gods. Raiden complains about the Elder Gods not having any reaction to Shao Kahn's violation of Mortal Kombat rules. He tries to convince them to intervene, but they tell Raiden that Shao Kahn haven't breaked any rules. In Chapter 16, Raiden visits the Netherrealm, trying to convince Quan Chi to ally the Netherrealm with Earthrealm. He has to fight Scorpion to emerge victorious, which he defeats. When Quan Chi shows himself to Raiden, he refuses Raiden, as Shao Kahn already paid the price to ally with the sorcerer's realm: the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors. After having to fight many of the souls of the dead warriors which are now controlled by Quan Chi, he emerges victorious. Quan Chi tells Raiden his world is falling in Outworld's hands and that the Elder Gods do not intervene. However, that is the moment when Raiden realises that "he" who "must win" is actually Shao Kahn. If he manages to merge the realms by breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat, the fury of the Elder Gods would destroy him. After Raiden leaves the Netherrealm, he tells Liu Kang not to fight Shao Kahn, as the Elder Gods must destroy him. Kang doesn't listen and steps forward, but is stopped by Raiden, who is attacked by the angered Shaolin. Raiden emerges victorious over Liu Kang, and the Earthrealm champion attempts to deliver a finishing blow to the Thunder God, but Raiden accidentally kills Liu Kang in self-defense. After Kang dies of his wounds, Shao Kahn emerges from his portal and mercilessly beats Raiden. He is about to kill the thunder god, when the Elder Gods intervene and stop him. They possess Raiden's body and give him some of their power. The possessed Raiden attempts to deliver a finishing blast to Shao Kahn, but is ineffective. Raiden enters in kombat with the emperor, and emerges victorious. After the Elder Gods destroy Shao Kahn, Raiden teleports himself, Sonya, Johnny and Liu Kang's body away, and starts his work to rebuild the damaged Earthrealm. Category:MK Villains Category:Heroes Category:Earthrealm Category:Gods Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Heaven Category:MK Heaven Category:White Lotus Society Members Category:Corrupted Category:MK Characters Category:Immortals